Naruto Finds The Hidden Truth
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Naruto finds a girl just like him.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Finds The Hidden Truth

Chapter 1

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Our story begins sometime after Naruto graduates from Ninja Academy. He's walking through the forest when he finds two girls lying on the ground exhausted and passed out! Naruto goes up to one of the girls and finds out that she too has… whiskers! He tries to wake them up and when he finally gets them to wake up, they try to punch him!

"No, no, no, I'm friend not foe!" shouted Naruto.

"What's your name boy?" Mya asked (The girl with the whiskers).

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the greatest Hokage of this village!"

"Mya he's a local! Ask him what village we're in!" Kei (Pronounced Kia or Key-a) whispered in Mya's ear.

"Why do I have to ask him Kei?" Mya asked.

"Because he looks like he's your age!" Kei answered back.

"Fine, fine! Naruto…?

"Yes what is it, Mya?

"What village are we in anyways?" Mya asked.

"You don't know what village you're in?" Naruto said strangely.

"No, we were beaten so hard and our memories were wiped, so we forgot!" Kei finally said.

"Well, we're in The Village Hidden In The Leaves! By the way, you two look strong, how were you beaten?"

"Mya and were hungry and so we were going into town to get something to eat…"

"But then, Kei and I were attacked by four ninja and we were so weak from not eating in two weeks…"

"That Mya and I couldn't defend ourselves and the ninja beat us…"

" And wiped our memories!" Mya finished.

"Wow! So you two have been through a lot lately!"

"Yea and now all we want to do is get something to eat get a good night's rest and be on our way." Mya told Naruto.

"Ok well, how about I take you two out for some Ramen!"

Mya and Kei turned to each other, smiled, then turned back to Naruto and said in unison, "That would be very nice!"

"Oh and before we leave I did really catch your names'"

"I'm Mya Yotokana and this is my twin sis Kei Yotokana, but…"

"We're not identical twins!" Kei broke in.

"I can see that" Naruto said with a slight giggle.

Kei and Mya stood up and followed Naruto to the Ramen stand. The both of them each had a bowl of Ramen and thanked Naruto for it. Then, Naruto got up and told the girls to follow him. Naruto led them to the Hokage office, but they didn't know it! Naruto told them to wait outside and so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

While Naruto went inside to talk to the 3rd Hokage, the two girls joked around with each other outside. There was a one-way window where the Hokage could see outside, but no one could look inside. Hokage was looking at the two girls while he and Naruto discussed what should happen to them.

Thirty minutes went by, Mya and Kei started to get a little bored and **very** impatient! Finally, Naruto and the 3rd Hokage came outside. Hokage asked them to come inside, but it was more like an order to them. But the two girls followed Naruto and the Hokage into his office, they discussed most of what Naruto and the Hokage did.

After they were done talking about what had happened to the two of them Hokage shot them this question, "Would you two girls like to become ninja of this village?" Mya had a smile on her face, but her twin sister, Kei, didn't, she had the exact opposite, a frown!

Mya look over at her older sister and said, "Oh come on Kei! It'll be fun!"

"Mya, you know that I want to see a lot of places before I really do anything!"

"Oh you're just a sour puss! Lord Hokage, I'd love to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Kei was shocked! She shot a look at her sister that told her, '_You better take that back and SHUT UP!_'

Mya shot that same look back at Kei but this one said, '_You are the one who needs to SHUT UP! You always want to run my life!_'

Naruto and the Hokage just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

The Hokage finally spoke up and said, "So Mya, you'll become a ninja, but you Kei will become a traveler?

"Yes sir, I'll be a ninja!"

"Yes, I'll be a traveler!"

"Ok it's settled then."

So the next day Kei set out on her journey, the two sisters said, 'Goodbye' to each other. Kei cried, because this was the first time the twins had been apart, as for Mya…she didn't cry a tear. She had been hurt so many times and so badly that she couldn't cry anymore. Naruto was standing beside Mya as she watched her sister leave.

"You can cry if you want, I would understand, Mya"

Mya shot him a look that said, '_Don't worry about me!_' But all she said was, "I don't cry anymore." And she turned around to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

After Mya turned around, she said '_Goodbye until tomorrow'_ to Naruto and headed for Lord Hokage's office, when she got there she asked to speak with the Hokage. When she got into his office, he knew exactly what it was about.

"So where do you want to live, Mya?"

"I don't know, where ever there's room I guess"

"Well, I know you know Naruto and it just so happens that there's an empty apartment right beside his. Would you mind living by Naruto?"

"Sure, I mean he would probably be nice enough to show me around the village!"

"Yes, I'm sure he'd be willing to. By the way, there will be no charge since you…well…you're a…"

"An orphan?"

"Yes, I didn't know if speaking of it would be a good idea or not."

"Don't worry about it Lord Hokage, I don't get emotional anymore, just ask Naruto. When Kei left all I did was give her a hug, told her 'Goodbye'. She was crying, but I didn't cry a tear."

"Yes, of course. Did she know you had the Female Nine-Tailed Fox Demon in you?"

"No, that's the one thing that I **_didn't_** tell my sister."

"Oh, I see, you didn't want to scare her or worry her!"

"Yes sir."

"You're very considerate of your sister's feelings."

Hokage said, "Well, here are the keys, I'm going to send an assistant to make sure you get home safely."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage."

Hokage summoned one of his assistants and he escorted Mya home. On the way there, Mya found out the assistant's name, it was Ebisu, he was a very nice man, but a little over-protective! Mya liked his company though. When they got to Mya's apartment, Mya thanked Ebisu for taking her home and for his company. Ebisu left and Mya put her stuff down (What little stuff she had) and explored the house when she found the room with a bed in it she ran back to get her stuff, got ready for bed and fell asleep fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Mya woke up the next morning, got some Ramen for breakfast and headed out to Lord Hokage's office. On the ay there she met a girl with pink hair.

"Good morning" Mya said to be friendly.

"Oh! Hi! What's your name? Mine's Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Mya Yotokana! I'm headed to Lord Hokage's office, you?"

"I'm going to school, I'm a Genin and this is my first day of Genin training."

"Awesome, I'm sorry, but this is where I must tell you 'Goodbye' so goodbye and it was nice meeting you!" Mya said this as she turned a corner and waved back at Sakura.

Mya finally got to Hokage's office, but when she did she found the 3rd Hokage waiting outside for **_her_**!

"Hokage what are you doing waiting for **_me_**!"

"Oh I don't know all I know is that you passed your training yesterday!"

"I did! For real! Thank you so much Lord Hokage I won't let you or the village down!"

"I'm sure you won't, now do you know where the school building is? Your in Squad Seven."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I know where it is" Lord Hokage handed her a regulation headband after she said this. She tied it loosely around her neck.

"Well then…get off to school!"

"Ok, bye Lord Hokage! And thank you!" Mya yelled back as she ran to the school building.

When she got there she was practically out of breath! She was looking for a seat when suddenly…Naruto started saying her name to get her attention!

When she went over to him a couple of girls who were near by said, "Don't sit by him! He's just a loser!"

"Well, if he such a loser why am I sitting by him!" Mya said darting a dirty look at them.

Then Mya flicked her ponytail at them and turned to talk to Naruto. The girls just went along with their own business after that.

"Wow, that shut them up real quick didn't, Naruto!"

"Yea, and thanks for defending me, but ya know you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't **_have to_**, but I just did! I think I know what you've been through!"

Before Naruto could say anything else Iruka came in. He was saying something about squads. When Iruka was finished with the squads he asked if he had skipped anyone. Mya went to raise her hand, but Iruka said, "Except Mya?" Mya was shocked! She thought to herself, "_Aren't I going to be on a squad! Hokage said I was on Squad 7! Was Hokage Lying!"_ Iruka then called Mya up to the front of the room. He asked, "You get to choose what squad you want to be on, so go ahead choose one." Mya pondered for a brief moment and pointed to the squad number that she wanted. Iruka asked, "Are you sure?" Mya answered with a smile, "Of course I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Author's Note: For those of you who have seen the show, you know what missions Naruto and Squad 7 had to do. For this story just add a Kunoichi who is almost like Sasuke, but with the Female Nine-Tailed Fox Demon in her.

Squad 7 gets back to The Hidden Leaf Village from their mission of protecting Tazuna. When they first enter the gate Neji was waiting for them. Neji cam over to Mya and asked, "How was the mission, Mya?"

"Oh, it was ok. You know same old same old! Why do you ask?" At this point Naruto is thinking, '_What the heck does Neji **WANT**?'_

"I was…just wondering…" Neji said with weird smile.

"Ok…well…I need to go rest…so good evening to you, Neji."

What happened next got Naruto **SUPER **steamed! Neji had grabbed Mya's hand and kissed it! Boy, was Naruto ticked! Mya didn't think much of it, so she just started walking to Kakashi's home to go rest. When Mya went into Kakashi's house to go to bed, Sakura pulled Naruto aside and said, "What the heck was up with you back there? With Neji."

"Nothing, just leave me the heck alone, Sakura!"

At this point Sasuke and Kakashi were listening. Kakashi asked, "What did you ask him?"

"I asked him, 'What the heck was up with you back there? With Neji.'"

"Hmmm? I wonder why that ticked him so much?" Kakashi wondered, by this time Naruto was a ½ of the way to his apartment.

Later that night around midnight, a noise woke Mya up. When she fully wakes up a hand covers her mouth, but she stayed calm, because she knew exactly whose hand it was. Naruto then put a finger to his lips and says, "Shhh! Don't make a sound!" Naruto lead her outside, through her window, into the forest a little ways away from Kakashi's house.

"How the heck did you get into Kakashi's house!"

"I just climbed through the open window in your room. I really needed to talk to you! So will you listen to me or not?"

"Well, since I'm fully awake now, I'll listen!" Mya said with the weirdest tone Naruto had ever heard before.

"Am I annoying you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your tone was different than usual."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to change my tone. Now tell me what's so important that you needed to wake me up at mid…" At this point Naruto had interrupted her by kiss her lips. When he finished she said, "night…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Naruto looked at Mya with an awkward look on his face. Then he surprised Mya with, "I'm sorry, I'll go home now." Then, Naruto turned to go home, but a hand grabbed his wrist, spun him around and Mya said, "No your not! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know why I didn't, I guess I was just scared you would say, 'No'!"

"That's that worse I could've done!"

"So, you won't be my girlfriend?"

"I never said that!" Mya said a little annoyed.

"So…what's your answer?" Naruto said too curiously.

"Well, my answer is…it's…yes." Mya said hesitantly.

"YES!"

"Calm down Naruto! There is one huge rule that you have to promise…no swear on your ninja headband to follow!"

"I swear on my ninja headband to follow this huge rule!"

"Ok, you can't tell anyone, not even Iruka, that I'm your girlfriend! Got it?"

"Got it! But why? Are you ashamed of me!"

"No, silly! I want to surprise them!"

"Ohhh! I get it! You're a genius!"

"I know I am!" Mya said with a giggle.

Then, Mya gave him a kiss on his lips and she said, "I need to get some sleep and so do you, you go home, go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you at the Ramen shop tomorrow! Meet me there?"

"Of course! Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Mya! See ya!"

Mya went into her room through the window and sat on her bed and didn't go to sleep for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next morning Kakashi goes into Mya's room and finds a note on her bed saying, 'Went out for some Ramen, the good stuff. I'll see you later! Your best student (Just kidding!), Mya Yotokana'

Meanwhile, at the Ramen shop, Mya and Naruto are enjoying a good bowl of Ramen. When suddenly…Neji says, "Good morning, Mya!" with a smile.

"Good morning, Neji"

"Is there something wrong, Mya?"

"No, nothing is wrong"

Then, Neji put his hand on Mya's back. That's when Naruto got ticked again! He took out a kunai and told Neji, "Dude, leave her alone! She doesn't like it when boys touch her!"

"That's Mya decision, Naruto! Am I making you uncomfortable, Mya?"

"Yes, Neji, you are actually!" Mya said annoyed.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Mya. Good day to you two."

"Bye Neji." Both Naruto and Mya answered back, Naruto saying it in a tone saying '_Better leave quick fool!_'

"Was he really making you uncomfortable?"

"Yep and you notice or maybe you sensed it and you did something about it. Thank you!" Mya said with a smile.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto then put money down, enough to pay for the both of them! He got up and said, "Come on!"

"Where are we going!"

"For a walk around the village."

"Oh…ok."

"Do you want to?"

"Yea, I just wanted to know."

After a while Naruto folded his arms behind his head like ha usually does. They walked without talking for what seemed like forever to the both of them. Finally, Mya broke the silence with, "You know Chu-nin Exams are coming up soon! You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready! I've been ready for my whole life!" Naruto said in excitement. Mya giggled at Naruto. So he said, "What's so funny?"

"The fire in your eyes!"

"What? My eyes are on fire! Oh My Gosh! What the heck am I going to do? Put them out!" Naruto said jokingly. Mya was practically rolling on the ground at this point. Ino Yamanaka was up ahead a little way and she was sitting on a bench wondering, '_How can Mya, the most popular girl in the village, hang out and laugh with the village idiot?'_

"Naruto come here, hurry!"

Naruto went into the alley she was in. Suddenly a helmet came flying at him. He grabbed it before it hit his face. Mya also threw a chest protector (A heavy duty one) at Naruto too. He put the helmet and chest protector on and he got on behind Mya. Next thing Ino knew was…Mya and Naruto came flying out of the alley on a motorcycle and she hears Mya yell back to Naruto on the back of the motorcycle, "Let's go terrorize the people in the village market!" And Naruto said, "Go for it!" Ino didn't know why Mya was hanging out with Naruto, but she just shrugged it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

After Chu-nin exams were over…

Mya and Naruto got on to the motorcycle again to do the same thing they did before the Chu-nin exams…terrorize the people in the village market. By this time practically everyone in the village knew Naruto and Mya were dating. Mya went to get her motorcycle, their two helmets, and Naruto's chest protector. Mya handed Naruto his things and they got on the bike.

"I love riding the motorcycle with you, Mya!"

"Yea, well it's better than staying inside all day!"

"You got that right!" Naruto said.

Once they got to the village market, they had to slow down, but they picked up speed a little way ahead, but they were only going about fifteen mile per hour. Naruto said, "Here take my chest protector and put it on yourself, it's really bugging me."

"I don't like it either, but ok."

After Naruto helped Mya put the chest protector on, a kid unknowingly stepped out in front of them (A long time after Mya put the chest protector on). Mya had to jam on the brakes (they were going 15mph), and the two of them flipped off the bike and landed hard on the ground. Sakura and Sasuke were standing nearby and they came rushing over to the fox teens. Sasuke went over to Mya and Sakura went over to Naruto. Sakura begins to take Naruto's helmet off when, "Sakura no! Wait until they become conscious!"

"Oh ok."

That's when Mya became conscious and she took off her helmet.

"Just take it easy Mya."

"How's Naruto!" Mya said scared.

Mya got up quickly and went over to Naruto and out her hand on his chest.

"Darn him! Stupid jerk!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, the jerk took of his chest protector and put it on me and now all his ribs are cracked!" Mya said with worry and concern in her voice.

Then, the medics arrived and put Naruto on a stretcher. Sasuke got in front of Mya, bent down a little and said, "Get on."

"But why? I can walk myself."

"Just get on! Your tired, and beaten up from that crash! Now get on!"

"Fine" Mya said as she got onto Sasuke's back.

And Sasuke carried Mya to the hospital while Sakura followed right behind. On the way there Mya fell asleep on Sasuke's back.

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed with cloth wrapped around her right ankle.

"What's going on?"

"Your in a hospital with a broken ankle" Sakura said with a smile.

"How's Naruto!"

"He's not doing so well, you were right all his ribs were cracked! You two are lucky that you had helmets on or else you would have had trauma!" Sakura said with concern.

Then Kakashi came in and said, "So you're finally awake!"

"You sound surprised!" Mya said.

"Well, Naruto's in there unconscious with all his ribs cracked!"

"I knew all his ribs were cracked. I knew that back at the crash site!"

A nurse came in at that point and asked Mya how she was feeling. Mya just responded with, "May I go see Naruto now? Please?"

"I guess you could go see him now." the nurse said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Mya got up, reached for her crutches, and walked towards Naruto's room. When she got to Naruto's room, she found Sasuke there. He got up and let Mya take the chair he was in. Mya sat down and look at Naruto with a look that none of her teammates had ever seen. She reached her hand up and rubbed Naruto face. Moments later the heart rate machine sounded that Naruto was dead and the nurse rushed in Mya stayed where she was though.

"Mya can't you bring him back? I mean you told me that you could bring people back from the dead if they weren't dead for a whole twenty-four hours."

"Sakura it turns out I lost that ability some how, but I don't know how." Mya said with sadness.

Suddenly, Mya did something that not one of her teammates, not even Naruto, had every seen her do…she started to cry. Then she laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder and kept on crying. Her teammates just stood there and watched. Kakashi came over to her and laid his hand on her back to consul her. Then she started to get up off his shoulder, while she was getting up one of her tears had fallen on Naruto's face and fell onto his lips. That's when his heart started beating again! Mya didn't hear the machine beeping though; she was too busy crying with her face in her hands.

Naruto woke up, sat up, and looked at everyone, then at Mya. He grabbed her and held her for a while until she notice that she was in his living arms. She opened her eyes, looked up at Naruto and hugged him like she had never hugged him before.

"What the heck did I miss?"

"You moron!" Mya said as she punched him playfully, but a little rough.

"Ouch, what the heck was that for?"

"For giving me your chest protector! It wasn't bugging you! You knew we were gonna flip! It was sweet of you though. But never do it again! You hear me?"

"Ok, but no more going into the village market. Ok?"

"Fine!" Mya says with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"What do you mean!"

"You sighed so I was wondering what was wrong."

"Oh sorry. I was just letting out a sigh I had been holding in for a while." Mya said.

"So how long am I going to be in this dump?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well, since your awake…you're allowed to leave tomorrow morning!" Kakashi said.

"How 'bout this, Naruto, I take all of us out for Ramen tomorrow morning to celebrate?"

"It's ok with me!" Naruto says.

"Me too." Sasuke said.

"Me three" Sakura said.

"Fine with me." Kakashi said.

"Ok, It'll be my treat!" Mya answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

The next morning Naruto got out of the hospital and Mya and Naruto met up with squad 7 and their teacher and headed for the Ramen stand. Mya paid for all their bowls of Ramen.

Years after becoming Jonin… 

Naruto and Mya are at the Ramen stand doing…what else eating Ramen! When Sakura comes running up to Mya saying something about Kakashi! Naruto pays both his and Mya's bill and the three of them run to Kakashi.

Moments later, they get to Kakashi and there's no emergency! He just wanted to see them!

"What the heck are you doing scaring us like that!" The three of them yell.

"Whoa! Calm down guys! Now where's Sasuke?"

"I'm right here Kakashi" came a familiar voice.

The three Jonin turned to see their old teammate.

After a while Kakashi spoke up and said, "I've been hearing some rumors around the village!"

"What kind of rumors!" Mya asked impatiently.

"Oh, something about a marriage of two of my students on Squad 7!"

At that point Mya punched Naruto in the arm.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know.

"You know 'what for' I told you not to tell them, but do you listen to me? Noooo!" Mya said with a grin.

"So, the rumors aren't rumors! They're true?" Kakashi said with no surprise at all.

"Yea, Kakashi Sensei, they're all true" Mya said with a weird tone.

"Really! You two are getting married soon!" Sakura asked in excitement.

"Yes, but I'm about ready to change my mind if Naruto cant keep his big mouth shut! And I want you, Sakura, too be my bridesmaid!" Mya said.

"Yea and I want you, Sasuke, to be my best man, and Kakashi you get to be the ring bearer" He said.

"Now we just need to find Iruka" Said Mya.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He's the one that's giving me away. You know since I don't have a father." Mya said in the _'DUH!' _tone.

"Oh." Sasuke said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By: NarutoUzumakiLover

"Hey Naruto! I know we have a week before our wedding, but I wanted to tell you something. I can't remember if I've told you this or not, but I…I have…the…"

"The what, Mya?"

"I have the Female Nine-Tailed Fox Demon's Spirit in me!" Mya said quickly.

Naruto was speechless! Moments later he said, "Wha…wha…what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I guess I thought that you wouldn't accept me. So do you want to call off the marriage now?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not?" Mya asked curiously.

"Because I have the Male Nine-Tailed Fox Demon in me!"

"What the heck!" Mya said with surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you either. I thought the same thing you did!"

"So that's why you whiskers!"

"Yea, I was surprised when I first found you, I noticed you had whiskers too! But I didn't want to say anything until the moment was right."

"Well, I've got to go look for the perfect gown for our wedding! I'll see you later, Naruto!" Mya said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Mya waved 'Goodbye' back to Naruto and headed off to the gown shop. When she got there she found Sakura inside looking for her perfect bridesmaid dress.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh! Hey Mya!"

"You should go with pink."

"Huh? Oh! Yea I thought you'd say that!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"I came here to look for my dress too. Did I ever tell you that I have the Female Nine-Tailed Fox Demon in me?"

"WHAT?"

"I guess I haven't! Oops!"

"Female…?"

"Yes, like Naruto has the Male in him."

"Oh, ok."

"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"No it's ok, Mya!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

A week later…

Mya and Naruto got married, but they got a surprise! One of the ninja from the ninja council came up to the front of the room to make an announcement.

"Naruto we now declare you…Hokage of this village!" After the councilman said this Mya frowned a little, but she did it where Naruto didn't notice.

After a while Kakashi came over to Mya and asked, "What was up with the frown?"

"Nothing."

"I won't take that answer Mya and you know it!" Kakashi said sternly.

After what seemed like hours Mya said, "ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! I'm afraid of losing Naruto! Ok?"

"I know you're afraid of losing him, you've been afraid of that from the start. What's the **real** reason? NO LIES!"

"Fine, I just think, that since Naruto is Hokage…that he'll well…he'll have no real relationship time for me. Ya know, where we could sit and talk about what we are or have been feeling!"

"Why don't you do that later tonight? Just so he know what to expect. I may not be able to understand you **totally**, but I can always partially read you!" Kakashi said the last sentence with a laugh. Mya gave her sensei a hug and said, "Thank you, Kakashi Sensei!"

Later that night Naruto and Mya were sitting on the couch in there new home.

"Naruto…? May I ask…may I tell you something…?"

"Of course you can, Mya." Naruto said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you think, since you're the Hokage of this village, that you'll have no relationship time with me anymore. I mean I'm not trying to sound selfish it's just—"

Naruto cut off Mya's sentence. He had started to kiss her in mid-sentence.

"I know you love me, Mya. And you're not sounding selfish, you're sounding like any newly wed wife!"

"Wait a minute! How would you know what a newly wed wife would sound like!"

"I listened to you and Sakura talking!" Naruto said with a smile. Mya punched him playfully and said with a laugh, "Ease dropper!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Author's Note: This might be the shortest chapter.**

The next few weeks for Mya and Naruto were good. One day though…Mya came to Naruto with a book, she laid it in front of him an sat down at his right side.

"What's this?"

"Just read it. You'll understand what it is after a while."

Naruto started read. When he got to the last page he read aloud, 'I'm afraid to have kids with Naruto, because I'm so scared that our child(ren) will be shunned like we did or worse, the fox demons will be passed on to him/her/them'

"I know it sounds kind of stupid, but—" Mya was cut off again, but his time it was because Naruto was giving her the funniest look she had ever seen.

"What!"

"Mya, it doesn't sound stupid. It makes sense, but I don't think the demons can be passed on." Naruto said as ha hugged Mya. At this point, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Years later…

Mya and Naruto were outside watching their son (named after their sensei, Kakashi, who taught them the most.) and daughter (named Naruka, because if Naruto turned out to be a girl he…well she would have been named Naruka.) play together, with smiles on their faces.

**The**

**End**

Please review! This was my first fan fiction; I want to know how badly or how well I did!


End file.
